A Shocking Inheritance
by Haley-Belle
Summary: Azalea Potter wakes up on her 14th birthday to a shocking revelation in her inheritance. Warning: Fem!Harry and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Harry Potter related except for this plot.**

Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was the night of my 14th birthday, and I was still stuck at the Dursley's. I've always wondered why I had to stay here with people who hated me so much that I was their maid and favorite punching bag rolled into one. I glanced at the clock and saw it turn from 11:59 to 12:00.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in pain beyond my imagination. It felt as if all of my bones were shifting and changing. I found myself wishing for anything that could end this pain. It felt as if it was going on for days, but when it ended, i saw that it was only going on for a few hours.

I experimentally moved on my bed and only felt a slight stiffness in my limbs. I got out of bed and looked into the mirror. What i saw shocked me. I had gone from being a 5'2" girl with untamable black hair to looking like a supermodel. I was now around 5'8" with long, blonde ringlets that reached my waist. All of the years of malnourishment from the Dursleys had been erased, and I now had an hourglass body that any girl would die for. Any scar that I had was erased except for the lightning bolt scar on my forehead. The only thing that remained the same was brilliant emerald eyes that I inherited from my mother.

As I was looking at the new me in the mirror, an owl with a letter from Gringotts appeared. I quickly took the letter from the owl and looked at what it said.

_Dear Miss Azalea L. Potter,_

_ We at Gringotts would like to congulate you for gaining your magical creature inheritance. At your earliest conveniance we would like to set up a meeting with you about the rest of the inheritance left by the late Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lily R. Potter. Please send a letter with the appointment time._

_Sincerely,_

_Gemkeeper_

_Potter Account Manager_

This only shocked me more. I wrote a reply stating that I could be at a meeting at 1:00 PM today. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00 and decided to go ahead and get ready. I hoped that the meeting would be as shocking as my transformation, but somehow I sincerely doubted that.

**Hello readers! This is my new story involving a FemHarry. It will most likely end up either being a Draco/femHarry or Charlie/femHarry. I will put up a poll though to see what you think is a good idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed so far! I hope to be able to update every few days or at least once a week, but basketball has recently started in my school so I don't know how much free time I will have. I still am undecided on who Azalea's mate should be for this story, but I hope to decide soon. Please either review with your choice or check out the polls on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter (even though I wished I did).**

Chapter 2

After I finished getting ready, I sat on my bed wondering what the meeting at Gringotts would bring to my attention. What possibly could have caused this change in me?

I soon saw that it was 12:00. I grabbed my wand and trunk, and headed down the hall. I walked down the stairs, thankful that the Dursleys had decided to visit some of their friends this week. Who knew what Uncle Vernon would have done to me if I woke him up with my screaming last night. I shudder to think of what could have happened.

I crept out the door walked a few blocks before calling for the Knight Bus. It appeared in a flash.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Stan Shunpike, your conducter for this afternoon. What is your destination?" the overzealous young man said.

Careful to keep my face hiden beneath my hair, I said,"The Leaky Cauldron, please."

"That will be eleven sickles miss, but for fifteen you can have a hot chocolate and for sixteen you can add marshmellows," Stan told me.

I quickly dug the amount out of my pocket and handed it to Stan. I then went and sat in the first bed.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. I must be really out of it, I thought to myself, to not notice the shifting of the Knight Bus. I walked into the bar and hurried over to the wall that seperated the bar from Diagon Alley. I tapped the combination of bricks and stepped into the alley. I then darted into the bank, hoping that noone saw me.

After entering the bank, I walked up to one of the free tellers and said," I am supposed to have a meeting with my account manager Gemkeeper." I then handed him the letter.

The goblin looked at me suspiciously for a moment before looking at the letter. His eyes then darted to my forehead, where my scar was. The goblin, after checking the letter again, said," One moment please."

I only waited for a couple of minutes before a different goblin appeared. Instead of the usual attire of the goblins that I had seen before he was dressed in robes with a crest that I was unfamiliar with upon them. The goblin came up to me and said," Ms. Potter, this way please. I am Gemkeeper, the account manager of the Potter have some things that need to be discussed." Gemkeeper turned and started walking down one of the many hallways of the bank. I quickly followed him.

He led me to an office that I presumed was his. He sat down in the chair behind the desk before motioning for me to sit across from him. He then stated," The first thing I need to so is confirm that you are indeed Azalea Potter. All I need is a few drops of blood." He handed me a knife and a piece of paper. I could feel the magic coming from both of these items. "Now, just cut a finger and let a few drops of your blood to fall onto the paper. This will tell us who you are, your lineage, and any blocks that have been placed on you." I cut my finger and allowed a couple of drops to fall onto the paper. Words started forming on it. I looked at it and it read:

_Azalea Lillian Potter_

_Blood: Pure/ Creature_

_Father: James Charlus Potter _

_Blood: Pure_

_Mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans (adopted from Bellerore)_

_Blood: Pure/ Creature_

_Heiress to: Potter (father), Gryffindor (father), Emrys (father), Bellerose (mother), Ravenclaw (mother), and Black (godfather), _

_Blocks:_

_-50% power block (partially broken)_

_-Occlumency block (recently broken)_

_-Beast Speaker (90% blocked)_

I was shocked when I looked at all of this information. I glanced up at Gemkeeper and saw that he had a look of understanding upon his face. When I found my voice, I asked," Can you explain to me what all of this means?"

He smiled before saying," Well , I will start with your mother's apparent adoption. The Belleroses are a French Veela family thought to have died out in the war against Grindewald. Apparently, they had a daughter, your mother Lillian. She must have been put into a muggle orphanage and later adopted by the Evans family. The creature part of your and your mother's blood comes from the Veela side of the Bellerose family. As it stated in the heiress section of the paper, you are the heiress to 6 families. In total, you would have 22 votes in the Wizengamot and the apparent person in control of Hogwarts. With the amount of money between the families you are the heiress to, you or your great-grandchildren wouldn't have to work a day in your lives and still have money left over. It appears that you have broken through part of your blocks. That is probably due to your recent transformation. I suspect that your Parsletongue ability is the 10% that is unblocked on your Beast Speaker ability. I can get a goblin healer to break the blocks on you before you leave today. Any questions?"

I looked at him and asked," What did you mean by transformation. I know something happened last night, but I'm not sure what."

He then said," The Bellerose family, as I said before, is descended from Veelas. The Veela gene skips a generation. It skipped your mother, so therefore you are a Veela. I do not know much about Veelas; you will have to visit the Bellerose family vault to know more. I will call the healers to get rid of the blocks, and then you can visit your family vaults. Until you turn 17, though, you can't take money out of the vaults. You can just take items out." Gemkeeper got up from behind his desk and called the healers.

*A Shocking Inheritance*

The healers only took a few hours to remove the blocks. When they finished, I decided to visit the Bellerose vault. I needed to find out as much as I could about Veelas. A goblin took me down to near the bottom of the bank. We stopped in front of a vault with an elaborate crest on it. It had roses entwined as the border with a "B" in the center and fire on either side of the "B". The goblin unlocked the vault, and I stepped inside. Their were mountains of gold and silver everywhere. I looked to my right and saw a giant bookcase. I walked up to and saw hundreds of books on all kinds of magic. I then saw a single book about Veelas. I picked it up along with a few other books that I found interesting. I then went to my trust vault to get some money.

After that, I left the bank. I decided to return the next day and look in my other vaults. I gathered my trunk from where I left it in Gemkeeper's office and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. I ordered some dinner before getting a room and asking for it to be delivered to my room. I walked up to my room before realizing that noone had recognized me. A smile quickly lit my face. All I had to do was keep my scar covered and noone would know that I was the Girl-Who-Lived.

After eating my dinner, I decided to go to sleep. It had been a busy day, and I could start reading the book about Veelas tomorrow. I got ready for bed and then turned off the lights. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**I would like to thank god of all and mercuryfire for reviewing my story. As I said before, I hope to update this story often, but I never know what will happen. I assure all readers that I do plan to finish all stories that I start. Please check out the polls on my profile to help me decide who to have as Azalea's mate. I value all of the opinions that I can get from my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! Here is the third installation of "A Shocking Inheritance". I hope it lives up to your expectations. I will probably be able to update more often this week, because my school is off for Thanksgiving Break. I apologize in advance if I use a phrase that you don't understand or isn't normally used in England/ Europe. I am from the Southeastern United States, and we have a buch of figures of speech that people from other countries might not understand. Heck, I don't even understand some of the things that are said here! :)**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own any part of Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

As I woke up the next morning, I found myself slightly disoriented. I couldn't remember where I was. Then, all of what happened the day before rushed back to me. I jumped up and looked in the mirror to make sure that everything that happened was real. The mirror showed me the new Azalea Potter, Veela. I still couldn't quite comprehend everything that had happened to me. I went downstairs and ordered some breakfast. I hadn't noticed the day before, but I was recieving quite a few appreciative looks from men all around me. After I finished my breakfast, I decided to go read the book I found on Veelas.

Back in my room, I picked the book off of the dresser and then sat on my bed. I looked at the cover and read the title. Veelas: The True Facts by Angeline Bellerose. The book looked to be really old. It was probably the only such book in existence, because I had never heard Hermione speak of Veelas and that was saying something. I settled in for a long day of reading.

* * *

_ A Veela will come into her inheritance upon her 14th birthday. This is only the first part of the transformation, though. Three days to a week after the initial transformation, the Veela's allure will start to manifest. If the new Veela is not in a secure location, this can lead to a tragic fate. Most men will not be able to resist the pull of the allure of a Veela and will do anything to have the Veela as their own. It is essential for a Veela to be in a secure location until she can control her allure. It is preferable for her to be around other Veela._

* * *

_ Every Veela has a mate in the world somewhere. She has until her 17th birthday to find and bond with her mate. If this is not achieved the Veela will eventually die of heartbreak. A Veela is not fulfilled without her mate. She can never be truly happy by herself._

* * *

_ The Veela will begin to have dreams about her mate when her allure manifests. While not seeing her mate's face for a while, she will see defining qualities in these dreams that hint at who her mate is. Whether it be likes, dislikes, or qualities about him, it may appear in these dreams._

_ The Veela's mate will have attributes that attract the Veela to him. If the Veela is attracted to intelligence, her mate will have a good intellect. Her mate will be her equal in all ways that matter. _

_ Upon seeing her mate the first time, the Veela will hardly be able to control herself. She will feel the need to go and claim her mate before another female asserts herself in the Veela's rightful postion. It is vital that the Veela does control herself so as to not scare her mate._

* * *

_ Her mate's scent and/ or presence is the only thing that can calm her out of her Siren state which is achieved when infuriated or threatened. In the Siren state, the Veela becomes birdlike and is able to conjure and manipulate fire at will. Even if the Veela and her mate are not bonded, he will feel the need to find the Veela and calm her. If not calmed, she will remain in the Siren state until the threat or whatever has infuriated her has been eliminated._

* * *

I stopped reading when I got to this. I had to find my mate before my 17th birthday or I would die. I could turn into a Siren when infuriated or threatened. I could manipulate fire in that state. I looked through the table of contents and saw that the only thing left was the bonding part and about a Veela's children. I decided to read that at a later date.

After getting up and stretching, I saw that it was 2:00 and went and ordered some lunch through room service.

As I ate lunch, I knew I needed to go see my vaults. I dressed in a white belted dress. It had pink flowers on it in pink and was longer in the back than in the front. I then put on some nude heels with a flower on them. Then, I grabbed my Coach Poppy purse with matching wallet.**(Outfit on profile)** I had purchased this outfit and other clothes and accesories during the last Hogsmeade visit last year. I found out that I loved more girly outfits. I never wore these clothes around the Dursleys, because they would have tried to take my money from me.

I headed to the bank and walked up to a teller. "I would like to visit my vaults, please." As I said this, I placed the keyholder that Gemkeeper had gave me yesterday that had all of the keys to all of my vaults on it. The goblin got wide-eyed and motioned me towards a different goblin that apparently drove the carts.

The first stop was my trust vault; I was about to start filling a bag with coins before I decided to ask if the bank had a some kind of debit card. The goblin, suprised by my question, nodded and said," It only goes to our high end clients. Luck enough, you are able to receive it." He grabbed a card out of his pocket and did some kind of magic to it. He then handed it to me and said that it was connected to my trust vault until I was 17 and that only I could use it. I accepted the card and put it in my wallet.

After recieving the debit card, I visited all of my other vaults and took the heir ring for each of the families that I was the heiress to. Though the rings were normally worn by males, but I decided to wear them around my neck until I could formally become the Lady of each house and the rings would adjust themselves to fit me. I also took some more of the books for each of the vaults. It seemed that every family had a specific subject that they specialized in: The Potters in Transfiguration, the Gryffindors in DADA, the Emryses in Arithmancy, the Belleroses in Charms, the Ravenclaws in Runes, and the Blacks in Potions. I gathered a myriad of all of the books and vowed to try and read as many as I could. The books kept in vaults were most likely rare, old, and/ or part of a family's specific magics. I probably wouldn't be able to find these anywhere else.

Remembering the problems I would have with my allure when it manifested, I stopped by Gemkeeper's office to check and see if I had any properties that I could stay at. He showed me a gargantuan list of properties that I owned, and I picked Potter Manor to go to. He said that all I had to do was hold the Potter heir ring and say "Home", and it would take me there. I went back to the Leakey Cauldron and checked out. With my belongings in my arms, I held the heir ring and said,"Home."

**I feel bad about the fact that I ended on a cliffhanger, but I felt that it was good a place as any to end. I hope to have Azalea's mate picked out by one of the next 2 chapters. Please review and tell me your opinions of my story and your opinions of who Azalea's mate should be. I am open to suggestions about who Azalea's mate should be, but I will probably do one of the Weasleys. One of the reasons that I picked for Azalea to go through her inheritance at 14 was because all of the Weasleys come to the Burrow in it, and other Veelas are mentioned (i.e. the Bulgarians mascot and Fleur). I would also like to thank Rayven Plexure, mercuryfire, and Yoruko Rhapsodos for reviewing. I hope I answered any questions you had about the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Here is the latest installment in "A Shocking Inheritance". I hope to have the next one out by Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

I landed in a front of a beautiful white manor. I then realized this was _my _manor, Potter Manor. It was 3 stories with a beautiful deck that came out from the top 2 stories and was connected. I looked around and saw spacious gardens on one side of the manor and a lake on the other side. I began the trek to the manor.

As I opened the doors, I heard a pop. A house elf wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt with the Potter family crest appeared. The house elf then exclaimed," Little Mistress Azalea has returned. We's be waiting for this day to come. I's being Floppy, Head Potter Elf. Is there being anything Little Mistress needs?"

I was shocked for a second. I would have never of guessed that house elves would still be in Potter Manor. I should have known that they would be awaiting the return of the next Potter to be their master, but I didn't. I soon found my voice and said," I would like to have some dinner in a little while. How many house elves are in the manor?"

Floppy replied," There being 4 house elves in Potter Manor. There's be me, Tilly the maid, Mipsy the cook, and Smiles the gardener. We's will have Mistress Azalea's dinner out in just a few minutes." And with that Floppy popped away. I decided to look around the first floor while I waited for dinner to be finished.

There were 2 studies, a library, the kitchens, a living room, a ballroom, 3 bathrooms, and the dining room all on the first floor. It was decorated in a tasteful amount of Gryffindor colors, shades of red and gold throughout the floor. I couldn't believe how big my new home was. Since I had found the dining room, I decided to wait for the meal. Just as I sat down at the head of the table, Floppy popped back in with dinner and another elf. This elf was wearing similar clothes to Floppy, but instead of pants, she had a skirt. Floppy then said," This be Mipsy. Dinner is ready Mistress Azalea." They then sat all of the food down onto the table. It looked as if they had made a small feast. I ate as much as I could, and left the rest for the house elves. I saw that it was only 7:00 and decided to look through the papers in the studies.

I came to the first study and decided that this must have been my father's. There was a bookcase in it filled with Transfiguration, DADA, and Arithamancy textbooks and a few Quidditch trophies. The inscriptions read: _James Charlus Potter- Team Captain. _I went to his desk and saw my name on a sealed envelope. I pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Bambi, _

_ If this letter gets to you, then I know that your mother and I didn't survive the war with Voldemort. I hope that you never have to read this letter and that I will be able to burn this letter when we come out of hiding. If we do die, I hope that you will be able to at least live with your Uncles Padfoot and Moony, but if my suspicions are right, then that won't happen._

_ There are a few things that you need to know. Bambi, you might not be aware of this yet, but your mother was adopted by the Evans family when she was a baby. She is from a French Pureblood family that has Veela blood in them. On your fourteenth birthday, you will become a Veela. The Veela gene skips a generation and that's why your mother isn't one. _

_ When you go through your transformation, your allure will go out of control. There are a few Veela families that will help you if you contact them: the Malfoys and the Delacours. After we found out your mother's heritage, we found out that those 2 families had been close friends with your mother's birth family. The Malfoys are the only family of Veelas that have a Veela male in every generation. This is a rarity in Veelas not only because they are generally men that come from that line, but also because there is a Malfoy Veela in every generation. _

_ The friendship between your mother and I and the Malfoys has been hidden. Lucius's father forced him into becoming a Deatheater. Lucius didn't have a choice. The family magic at the command of the Lord of the house had Lucius either becoming a Deatheater or killing him. We kept our friendship a secret so that his father or Voldemort wouldn't kill him or his family. They have a son, Draco, that we hope will be your friend one day. _

_ It is important that you contact one if not both of these families to help you with your allure. If you don't then it will be much harder for you to control it. _

_ Make sure that you don't comletely trust Dumbledore. I have a feeling that there is more to him than meets the eye. I'm not sure if he is evil, but I know that he puts the "Greater Good" of the people over what's best for the individuals._

_ Always remember that your mother and I will always love you. No matter what happens, we will always love you for who you are. Never forget this._

_ I hope that your life will be wonderful forever, _

_ Your Father_

_ Lord James Charlus Potter _

_ Of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Emrys_

I was shocked by the end of the letter. I would have never of guessed that my parents didn't completely trust Dumbledore or that my parents and the Malfoys were friends. I guess that was why Draco had tried to befriend me in first year. Man, I was such a jerk to him! I decided to contact the Malfoys to help me with my allure and then see how it goes from there. I may contact the Delacours later, but I want to focus on people who I am more familiar with now. I grabbed a piece of parchment and began my letter to the Malfoys. I decided to address it to Lucius.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_ It has come to my attention that my parents were friends of yours. I apologize for any way that I have acted that was offensive to you or your family. I would like to mend the rift that has come between our families after my parents deaths. _

_ I also would like to ask if your family would come to Potter Manor to help me adjust to a shared inheritance between our families. I have just come into mine and am in need of some assistance._

_ Cordially,_

_ Lady Azalea Lillian Potter_

_ Of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Emrys, Ravenclaw, Bellerose, and Black_

After looking over my letter, I remembered that I had let Hedwig out to hunt while I was still at the Dursleys. Just as I thought of this, I heard a tapping on the window in the living room. I quickly walked to the window and opened it to allow my beautiful snowy owl to land on my arm. She looked at me with her intelligent eyes that were full of disapproval that made me feel a little guilty. I told her," I'm sorry for not bringing you with me when I left the Dursleys. I had to get out of there as soon as I could and knew that you could find me wherever I ended up. Will you forgive me?" She looked at me for a few more seconds before nuzzling my neck with her head. I knew I was forgiven. I then asked her," I know that you just got here, but would you mind taking this letter to the Malfoys for me." She just gave me an affronted look before sticking her leg out for me to tie the letter on to.

After Hedwing left I decided to explore the second floor before going to bed. I found 6 regular bedrooms (each 2 had connected bathrooms), a Master bedroom, and what appeared to be a child's nursery. Tears came to my eyes when I realized that this was my nursery before we moved to Godric's Hollow. I wiped the tears away and quietly shut the door.

I walked into the Master bedroom and was shocked at how nice it was. It was painted a dark gold and the furniture was an ebony colored wood. The bedspread, sheets, and curtains were all red with a gold pattern on them. The bed was a massive 4 poster that looked so comfortable. I then walked into the Master bathroom. It was the room of my dreams. It had grey tiled floors and had a soothing feel to the whole room. In the middle of the room was a huge sunken bathtub that looked like a pool. There was a wall that was completely mirrored. The counter had a his and her sink set and had plenty of room for all of my beauty products. Overall it was my dream I finished standing there looking at the bathroom in awe, I decided to take a bath to calm myself after such a hectic day.

* * *

After I exited the bathroom in my pajamas, I saw that Hedwig was sitting on one of the posts of my bed with a letter on her leg. I walked over and took the letter from her.

_Lady Potter, _

_ I am glad to hear from you. Your parents, as you said before, were dear friends of mine. I hope that you will eventually look at us as a part of your family. _

_ My family would be delighted to help you with your new inheritance. We will come to Potter Manor tomorrow at noon if that is agreeable with you. If not, please send a letter to say what time you would like us to arrive. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_ Of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy_

I smiled. I was glad that someone would be able to help me with my allure. I could also ask them questions about being Veela. Tomorrow was looking like it was going to be a better day. I climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

**Well there you go. I can't decide if I want Dumbledore to be evil or just confused. What are your opinions on this? **

**I added the Malfoys in as a sort of family for Azalea. Draco is not going to be her mate, so I decided to add him as a brother to Azalea. I am pretty sure who I am going to have as Azalea's mate but I might change my mind. **

**Also, should I have a nice Fleur or a mean Fleur. Fleur could either be like a sister to Azalea, or a sort of nemesis. Oh, the decisions to be made. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. I value your opinions. They help me to decide what direction the story should go in. I hope people continue to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Thanksgiving readers! At least to those who actually celebrate this holiday. Here is Chapter 5 of "A Shocking Inheritance". **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning to sunlight hitting my face. I sat up and saw that I was in the Master bedroom in Potter Manor. I grabbed my wand and cast _Tempus. _I saw that it was already 8:30. I jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom because I only had 3 1/2 hours until the Malfoys would arrive.

I went through my morning ritual and dressed in a turquoise one shoulder dress with a brown belt and matching jewelry. For shoes, I had a pair of strappy brown wedges. I used some drying charms on my hair, before giving myself a once over in the mirror. I checked the time and saw that it was 10:30. I called for Floppy," Floppy, prepare breakfast for me please."

He replied with a simple," Yes, Mistress Azalea."

I walked downstairs to the dining room and ate my breakfast. As I sat at the table, I thought of all the things that I needed to do today. I finished eating and called for Tilly. Floppy had said that she was the maid. She appeared with the familiar pop.

"Tilly, have you prepared rooms for Lord and Lady Malfoy and Draco?" I asked the elf that was dressed similar to Mipsy. She looked at me and gave an enthusiastic nod.

I checked the time again and saw that I only had a half hour before the Malfoys arrived. I rushed around doing some last-minute things before heading to the living room where the doors where. Just as I got there, Floppy welcomed the Malfoys into Potter Manor.

The first thing I noticed was that Draco had apparently went through his change recently too. He used to appear scrawny, but nobody could call him that any longer. He was now around 5'10", but I could tell that he wasn't finished growing yet. He was well-built as if he spent a goo amount of time at the gym to tone his muscles. His eyes went from being a boring grey color to a grey mixed with blue that reminded me of the ocean. His hair that was normally gelled back and light blonde was now shaggy and hanging in his eyes in a way that made you want to run your fingers through it and platinum. Even though I could tell that Draco was very attractive, I wasn't attracted to him. I guess that it was true that Veelas only were attracted to their mates.

I snapped out of checking Draco out to greet the Malfoys," Hello Lord, Lady, and Heir Malfoy. Welcome to Potter Manor." I tried using the Pureblood etiquette I had read about in a book I found in my one of my vaults.

Lucius stepped forward," Now, Lady Potter, I don't think such formalities are necessary. Please feel free to call us by our given names."

I gave him a small smile," Then I must insist that you call me Azalea. Thank you for coming her to help me with my inheritance. I had no idea that this was going to happen."

Lucius again responded," It is all right Azalea. I do have to apologize though for my behavior in the past. I thought you were aware of our family's friendship and rejected Draco's hand in friendship because you thought you were better than us. And then you became friends with Weasley, so my family thought that you were unapproachable."

I was shocked for a second. _Me _think I'm better than the _Malfoys_! The idea was almost laughable, especially due to my _special_ upbringing with the Dursleys. " I rejected Draco's offer of friendship after he insulted Ron on the Hogwarts Express. I thought that he was being stuck up." Then Lucius's second comment came through to me. " What do you mean that you thought that I was unapproachable after I befriended Ron? Why don't we have a seat. I bet this conversation will take a while."

After we had all sat down Draco asked ,"Do you really not know about what happened between the Weasleys and us?"

"All I know about that is that you hate each other," I answered honestly. I tried asking some of the Weasleys why and I either got that they were a bunch of evil Slytherins (Ron), I don't know ( Fred, George, and Percy), or you are too young to understand (Mrs. Weasley). I hadn't been able to ask Mr. Weasley. Each time I tried to, Mrs. Wealsey would appear and drag me away.

All of their faces had a shocked expression on them. Lucius recovered first. " Well, before Molly married Weasley, she was a Prewitt. The Prewitts were known for being great warriors and powerful. Molly, though, wasn't anywhere as powerful as her brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Anyone could tell that she was jealous of them. At Hogwarts, she was a Gryffindor, but she was deceitful like a Slytherin. While she wasn't powerful, she was attractive. She would date Pureblood heirs and make them fall in love with her with love potions. Then, she would have them buy her expensive gifts and dump them when they would bore her. Her family wasn't aware of any of this. All they knew was that she dated a lot of boys. This all changed when her brothers caught her with Arthur Weasley. No one really knows why she became Molly Weasley except that Gideon and Fabian were angry with their sister for a while. If I had to guess, Molly was doing... unbecoming activities with Arthur and was caught by her brothers.

"The Weasley family was once very rich and prominent. This changed when Molly became a Weasley. She started to spend all the Weasley's money and the next thing you know they are dirt poor. Arthur used to be spirited, but now he lets his wife walk all over him. I think that Arthur is still under the influences of a love potion. Since all of this happened, all Pureblood families have shied away from anything to do with Molly and her family. It wouldn't suprise me if she taught her youngest 2 children to act like she did."

I just sat there after hearing Lucius say these things about Mrs. Weasley. My first instinct was to jump and defend her, but now that I though about it, it all started to make sense. The way she pushed Hermione (who I knew was from a wealthy muggle family) and I to always spend time with Ron and Ginny. She probably thought that we would start giving them nice things since they were supposed to be our "family". Suddenly, a thought came to me," Could Dumbledore be part of this? When I was coming onto the platform, Mrs. Weasley was there yelling something about muggles. That led me to them and I soon became friends with Ron."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a second. "That would make sense. Many people said that she was seen going to the Headmaster's office while she was at Hogwarts and hardly any of the gifts that she was given were seen in her possession. Dumbledore was probably given all the gifts and took most of the Weasley's money. I believe that is enough talk about the Weasleys for now though. Let's talk about your inheritance."

I was ready to argue, but decided against it. "Well, all that I really know is that I'm a Veela, I have a mate, my allure will activate tomorrow, I'm the heiress to many families, and I'm rich."

Narcissa spoke up for the first time since arriving," Your education is lacking then. Were you not told of your inheritance by your guardians?"

I had to snort at that. The Dursleys saying anything about the fact that I was rich was hilarious. "No, my fa...relatives were not very open about anything to do with the Wizarding World and my magical guardian is the Headmaster himself, or so he says."

Distaste was shown on the Malfoys' faces. Lucius said," We will have to help you more than I thought with your inheritances. Why don't we start with you being a Veela. Do you have any questions?"

I said," Yes, the book I read was very vague on the part about the allure and the dreams that lead to finding your mate. Can you explain that better please?"

"Yes I can. Your allure will actually activate tonight. Only male Veelas and women will be able to be around you without wanting to accost you while your allure is out of control. It should only take about a week to get it under control. While this is going on, you will receive dreams about things that your mate likes or the way that your mate looks. For example, Narcissa loves the smell of honey suckle. When I began to have these dreams, I kept smelling honey suckle. Does that help you?"

"Yes it did Lucius." I checked the time and saw that it was already 5:00. "Oh my, we have been talking for hours. Would you like to have dinner now?"

Narcissa answered," Yes, that would be wonderful."

I called for Floppy." Floppy, is dinner ready for us?" I received a nod. "Then please follow me to the dining room."

* * *

After dinner, we decided that we would talk tomorrow. I walked back into my room and climbed on my bed. I though over my years at Hogwarts so far. Every year something happened and I almost died. Was the Headmaster really not on my side? It would seem so. I then thought of my visit to the bank. I realized that it was probably Dumbledore who put the blocks on me. I decided that I would get nowhere thinking of these things now. I got ready for bed and settled in for a good night's sleep.

**I don't think that this chapter is my best work, but I hope that everyone liked it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or started to follow this story. It means a lot to me. **

**I decided that I would have a bad Dumbledore in this story. It just seems like it would make sense with the direction that this story is going **

**The pairing for "A Shocking Inheritance" will be (drum roll)... Azalea/Charlie! I'm going to have Molly, Ron, and Ginny bashing while the rest of the Weasleys will be nice. **

**Please review and tell me your opinions of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I know that I updated yesterday, but I felt that I needed to go ahead and put this chapter up so that I could start thinking of how I wanted Azalea and Charlie to meet. I don't know if I will be able to update any next week. I hope that I will be able to, but I never know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter. If I did, then Sirius, Remus, and Fred would have never died, Harry wouldn't have ended up with Ginny, and Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron. **

Chapter 6

I wake up at midnight in a cold sweat similar to how I woke up when I transformed into a Veela. There wasn't any pain though. Only the unpleasant feeling that my magic was being pulled from my core and saturating the air around me. I was left gasping for breath as my chest started to ache.

Suddenly my door was thrown open and Draco rushed in. He gathered me in his arms and almost immediately the ache started to ease. We stayed like that, Draco cuddling me to his chest under my covers, for what seemed like forever. The pulling of my magic stopped suddenly and I sat up in my bed. I turned to look at Draco and saw that he had fallen back to sleep. I was comfortable in the position we were in and cuddled back to him and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_I was dreaming that much I knew. I was in a forest somewhere. All of a sudden, fire lit up my vision. There, above me, were magnificent dragons flying throughout the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The darkness of the night alight with dragons' fire._

* * *

I awoke suddenly. Sunlight was streaming into my room and my blonde hair was in my face. I snuggled back into my pillow before realizing that it wasn't a pillow that I was pressed against. I rolled over and saw that Draco was awake and looking at me with amusement clear in his eyes. I wacked his chest and mumbled." Prat." He just chuckled at me and went back to his room.

I groaned into my pillow before getting up and getting ready to start my training in all things Veela and Pureblood.

* * *

Surprisingly, I got through all of my training in just 2 weeks. I had thought that the training would take at least a few months, but it didn't. I learned all the things that my parents would have taught me if they had still been alive. The Malfoys taught me how to dance, manage my estates, and act around others. For my Veela education, Lucius was showing both Draco and I how to better control our allure and how to find our mates. I kept having dreams about my mate that had dragons and snitches in them. If I had to guess, my mate either was or is still a seeker. I had the feeling that it was the former, and he now worked with dragons.

As they were teaching me all of these things, I started to see them as my family. Though I would never allow anyone to replace my parents, I began to allow Lucius and Narcissa to fill these roles. Draco had become like a brother to me. Narcissa had even told me that my mom had named her as my godmother.

For some reason, I hadn't received any mail from Ron or Hermione. After what I heard about , I don't know if I really wanted to hear from Ron. For some reason, I couldn't get the feeling that not all of the Weasleys were bad. I had received a letter from both Sirius and Remus asking where I was because Dumbledore had realized I wasn't at the Dursley's. I sent a reply with Hedwig saying that I was safe and not to worry.

The Malfoys had invited me to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup. This included the ball that was the day before the match. I was so excited that I jumped and hugged Lucius when he asked me. I realized that I didn't have a dress that was appropriate for a ball. Narcissa decided that we would have a girls' day and go shopping.

We went to a boutique in Paris that Narcissa recommended. There were so many dresses to choose from! Even when I went shopping during the Hogsmeade visits there wasn't this many clothes to choose from. Since it was summer, I decided I wanted a short dress. It took a few hours, but I finally found the perfect dress for me. It went down to just above my knees and was very fitted. It was made of black lace. Th dress was one shouldered and the sleeve went down to my elbow. One of the male shopping attendants gasped and just stared at me when I walked out in that dress. I was beginning to get uncomfortable with his staring. Narcissa cleared her throat and shot him a look. He shook himself out of it and looked away. Narcissa and I looked at each other and just started to giggle. Narcissa already had a dress at home and I already had accessories, so I payed and then we left.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived. The Malfoys had sent the tent we would be using for the Quidditch World Cup ahead with some house elves to set up so that after the ball we could just head there and not have to floo back to the Manor that night. I was in my room getting ready. I put on my dress and some black heels before opening the jewelry box full of things I had gotten out of my vaults. I picked out a necklace that was made of diamonds with black accents and a pair of matching earrings. I applied some makeup before looking in the mirror. I had left my hair in its golden ringlets and now, looking at myself, knew that it was the perfect hairstyle for tonight. I had finally gotten used to the way I looked. I turned and left my room.

Waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs were the Malfoys. Lucius and Draco looked extremely handsome in their dress robes and Narcissa looked radiant in her blush colored full length dress. If someone didn't know better, I could have been a part of their family. They all smiled at me. I linked arms with Draco, and we stepped through the floo to the ball.

**This chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but it covered a good deal of time. I hope to have Azalea meeting Charlie and reuniting with Sirius and Remus in the next chapter. **

**I have Azalea's dress and accessories on my profile along with Narcissa's dress. I saw these online and thought that they were really cute.**

**I've also decided that I'm going to change the age requirement on the Goblet Fire and Fleur's age. I stated that a Veela has to find their mate by their 17th birthday, so I will have the age being 16 to enter the tournament. This means that Fleur will be a 5th year that has recently turned 16. I like the idea that Fleur and Azalea will be closer in age.**

**Please keep reviewing. I value all of the opinions that I receive. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but some stuff came up this week and I didn't have the time to update this story. I hope that you all like the newest chapter of "A Shocking Inheritance."**

**Disclaimer: I so not own anything that is Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish that I do.**

Chapter 7

I stepped out of the floo and was amazed. The ballroom at Potter Manor was amazing, but this put it to shame. The room had a cathedral type ceiling with a huge crystal chandelier in the center. There was a wall that was completely a window that looked out onto the quidditch stadium that was a piece of art itself. The floo room was above the floor of the ballroom so a beautiful staircase like the one from Beauty and the Beast was there for people to walk down It was probably the most beautiful room I had seen so far.

Draco escorted me through the doors of the ballroom and to a wizard dressed in formal cloaks.

He whispered in the wizard's ear and the wizard then announced," Heir Draco Malfoy escorting Lady Azalea Potter!"

This caused some whispers from the crowd of people congregating below. Draco tugged on my arm a little, and we walked down the staircase to the floor below.

Some people I vaguely recognized as some of Draco's friends from Hogwarts approached us. There was a tall Italian boy with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes, a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes, and a lanky boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. We just stared at each other for a few moments before the Italian boy stepped forward and kissed the back of my hand while bowing. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Potter. I am Heir Blaise Zabini and this is Heir Daphne Greengrass and Heir Theodore Nott." He pointed to the girl and the boy respectively. I could see that both Blaise and Theodore were having problems with being around me with my allure. I could only hold it in so much.

I responded," Please call me Azalea, Lady Potter is only used when necessary." I added a small smile at the end hoping to convey the fact that I wasn't looking for trouble.

This time Daphne spoke," Then please call us by our given names too. We find the whole thing a little too formal for our tastes." She also had a small smile on her face. We spent the next half-hour speaking to each other, and I had found 3 new friends with the Slytherin trio. They seemed actually interested in me, not with the Girl-Who-Lived or my wealth. I had a lot in common with them and could relate to them easier than I could my so-called "friends" in Gryffindor. I could see the 3 Purebloods becoming some of my best friends.

Soon, the same wizard who had introduced us announced that it was time for the first dance. Everyone walked onto the floor with their escorts and began to waltz. I was glad that I had learned to dance this summer. I would have made a fool of myself otherwise. It felt so good to spin around the floor with Draco. After dancing with Draco, I danced with both Blaise and Theo, which he preferred to his full name. Dancing with my new friends helped to make this the night of my life so far.

That ended soon though. I hadn't realized how much my new looks and allure would affect people until Draco, Blaise, and Theo all had partners to dance with. I was bombarded by people that wanted to dance with me. I didn't have time to refuse before I was whisked away onto the floor again and again. I was finally rescued by Draco. Shortly thereafter, the Malfoys and I bid our company goodbye and left the ball. Overall, I was happy that I had found some new friends, but I realized that I needed to look up the allure again.

* * *

When I got to my room in the tent, I quickly changed into my pajamas and grabbed the book about Veela from my trunk. I flipped to the chapter about the allure and started to read.

* * *

_The Veela's allure will not be a problem once her mate is found and/or claimed. As the Veela's 17th becomes closer, her allure becomes stronger until on her 17th birthday it all of a sudden stops which means that the Veela has run out of time to find her mate and claim them. This is soon followed by the Veela's death. It is advisable that the Veela finds her mate as soon as possible to keep the allure weak to downplay the risks of being attacked infatuated men._

* * *

I was horrified by this. I knew that it was important to find my mate, but I didn't realize that the allure could lead to people trying to attack me! I resolved to try to find my mate as soon as possible. I would also mention this to Draco because I don't think he knows of this either.

I put the book back in my trunk and settled in my bed to go to sleep. I banished whatever thoughts were in my head about allures and mated from my mind and decided to think about later. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think that something important was going to happen at the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow.

**So I hope that everyone likes it. I hope to be able to update tomorrow also, but I don't know if I will be able to. So many things are going on in my life right now, but I hope to be able to update soon.**

**The next chapter will have the meeting between Charlie and Azalea and the Quidditch World Cup. I was hoping to have them in this chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and update now. **

**I'm trying to decide on who I think would make a good mate for Draco. I'm leaning towards Hermione, but that is done a lot so I don't know if I want to do that. Please tell me your opinions on the subject.**

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means a lot and I hope that you continue to voice your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Here is the next installment in "A Shocking Inheritance". I am going to pull some of the events in this chapter from The Goblet of Fire and those will be in bold and italics. I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning at about 7 A.M. The match didn't start until 6:30 that night, so I had plenty of time to get ready. I hopped out of my bed and headed for the shower. After I was cleaned, I dressed in a pink sweater and some denim short shorts. I added a silver necklace and some white sandals to it. I fixed my hair before grabbing my clutch and walking out of my room.**(Outfit on profile)**

I walked into the living room area of our tent. There Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco already sat ready to explore the campsite. When they saw me, they all stood up and we left the tent together.

The night before I hadn't had time to look at the tent, but now I couldn't believe how nice it looked compared to the other tents. It was silver with accents of green and gold through out it. On the outside it looked like it had room for about 8 people, but since it was a wizarding tent, it had rooms and furniture in it.

I looked away from the tent to look for the Malfoys. Draco had been waiting on me with an amused expression on his face. I mumbled," Shut up." This made Draco begin to chuckle. I smacked his arm, and we begin to look around at all of the vendors that were selling things. Draco and I bought some pins to support the Bulgarians. Apparently, Lucius was friends with some of the managers of the team and was hoping that they would win. We explored a little while longer adn each bought a pair of omnioculars before going back to our tent to meet up with Lucius and Narcissa for lunch.

* * *

At 5:30, we began making our way to the quidditch stadium. It was a long trek from the bottom to the top box. _**The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. **_ We _**kept climbing, and at last **_we_** reached the top of the staircase and found **_ourselves_** in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and **_we filed into the first row since we were the first ones to arrive. We were the only people in the box except for a house elf who seemed to be holding seats for some people.

_** The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. **_Lucius _**kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. **_Soon, a different group came in. I realized that it was the Weasleys. It seemed that all 7 of the children were here along with Mr. Weasley and Hermione. As I gazed at the 2 Weasley brothers I had never met, I started to smell some delicious aroma in the air. It was a mixture of broomstick, fire, and some musky scent. It was intoxicating. I was about to stand up and investigate where the scent was coming from when Lucius must have realized what was happening and grabbed my elbow and gave a look that clearly said to stay seated. I did so reluctantly.

While I had been busy smelling that intoxicating aroma, Minister Fudge had arrived with another important looking man. He walked over to Lucius, shook his hand, and said,_"__**How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to **_Narcissa_**. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?" It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and **_Lucius _**looked at each other and **_I_** vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in **__**Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. **_Lucius's _**cold gray**__**eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row. **_Lucius merely nodded his head to Mr. Weasley showing that he didn't want to cause a scene here before turning back to the Minster.

"Lucius, old friend, I recognize your beautiful wife Narcissa, and your son Draco, but who is this beautiful young lady here with you? I don't recall seeing her before." This comment had everyone in the top box looking at us. I continued to hold my head high and simply raised a golden eyebrow.

Lucius clapped a hand onto my shoulder before replying," She is simply a family friend's daughter. She decided to accompany us to the world cup." I noticed how Lucius evaded the question, but the Minister seemed happy with that response.

Everyone continued to talk for a while longer before_** Ludo Bagman charged into the box. **_

_**"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming. "Minister - ready to go?"**_

_**"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.**_

_**Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and**_

_**then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his**_

_**voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and**_

_**twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"**_

_**The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their**_

_**discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was**_

_**wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With**_

_**Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.**_

_**"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National**_

_**Team Mascots!"**_

_**The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its**_

_**approval.**_

_**"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat.**_

_**"Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his**_

_**robes. "Veela!"**_

This anouncement caused both Draco and I to stiffen slightly. With this many Veela around, we would accidentally let some of our allure loose. _**A hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field.**_Soon_** the music started, and the veela had started to dance.**_ I could feel my allure start to come out. I tried to keep ahold of it, but men were beginning to look in my direction. I began to panic and saw that Draco was in a similar situation except with women. I let my instincts guide me. I rushed to whoever felt safest to me and just held on. I didn't notice who it was, but I felt at peace for the first time since my transformation. I started to smell the scent that had been driving me wild only minutes earlier. I had the urge to mark whoever I was holding onto. I felt my allure begin to settle down which meant that the Veela were done dancing, but I still felt that I needed to claim whoever was now cradling me.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled from the person that was **MINE**. I was about to start fighting before I realized that it was Lucius. I let myself start to relax before glancing back to the person I was clinging to. I was shocked to see it was one of the Weasleys who had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He gazed at me for a moment before looking back onto the field. I allowed Lucius to lead me back to my seat. I knew I needed to discuss some things with him when the cup was over.

* * *

The rest of the match passed by in a blur. I kept stealing glances at the Weasley I had been clinging to realizing that it was Charlie. He and the other Weasley I hadn't met yet, Bill, were watching the match but were whispering to each other and looking at me every now and then. Noone had seen me grabbing ahold of Charlie except for Lucius it seemed and I was glad of this fact. I would have been really embarrassed otherwise.

The match soon ended with an Ireland win with Krum catching the snitch. The Malfoys and I soon left the match, but I couldn't resist looking back at Charlie. He was staring at me. I smiled at him before turning around and leaving the stadium.

* * *

When we arrived back at the tent, Lucius and I sat in the living room. I didn't know how to start this conversation. I soon said," Charlie's my mate, isn't he?"

Lucius looked at me a moment before nodding his head. He then said," We can discuss this more tomorrow. Right now, I think it is time to go to bed." With that, he stood up and went to his and Narcissa's room. I walked to my room and got my pajamas on. I settled in to bed with dreams of children with red hair and green eyes until I was shook awake only an hour later to a frantic Draco and the sound of screaming.

**There you go readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I ended on a cliffhanger, but this chapter was beginning to get long. **

**Charlie and Azalea have finally met! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this meeting to go, but I am pleased with how it went. Please tell me your opinion of this chapter. **

**I have decided that Luna will most likely be Draco's mate. I don't really want Hermione to be Draco's mate after some consideration. If you have any other ideas please tell me.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. **

**I probably won't be able to update but one time a week until Winter Break. I'm so sorry for this, but basketball is really time-consuming and I have a lot of projects due for classes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I decided to post a new story I was working instead. I hope that I will be able to update the stories around the same time, but I never know. I actually have some free time this week and next week so I will probably update at least twice a week. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

Draco pulled me from bed with a frantic look on his face. I had enough time to grab my wand and the emergency portkey before Draco yanked me from my room in the tent. We hurried to the exit. I could tell that Lucius and Narcissa had already left the tent because their door was open.

As soon as we stepped out of the tent, all we saw was chaos. There were some people with masks on levitating and spinning the muggle family that owned the land. I started to become infuriated when I saw that one of the Death Eaters was laughing as he spun an infant in the air. I looked over at Draco and could tell that he was angry too.

All of a sudden, I felt fire in my veins. My face began to change into more avian-like features, and I grew claws and wings. The only thing I knew after that was instinct. I threw fireballs at any threat I could see in the area. I could sense Draco beside me doing the same. I was lost in the sensations of vanquishing the threat.

I started to sense someone who had an amazing scent beginning to approach me. I slowed my movements, but didn't stop. I then felt someone wrap their arms around me and whisper,"Shhhhhhhhhhh...It's okay. Just relax. I'm here. The Death Eaters are gone." When the person started to rub my arms, I could feel my features start to morph back into their usual perfection. I looked over and saw that Draco had also began to calm down. He looked different from I did in my Siren state. His features looked as if they were cloaked in shadows and his wings were pitch black. As I looked at him, he started to change back into the Draco that had become like a brother to me. Draco gave me a small smile before looking past me at the person who still had their arms around me.

I turned to look at the person who had calmed me down. There stood Charlie Weasley, my mate. I looked into his eyes before turning my head and blushing slightly. Charlie just chuckled. I looked around and saw that Charlie was right; all the Death Eaters were gone and the muggles were safely on the ground. The infant was wrapped in the mother's arms. I turned back to Draco and saw that he was not happy that I was in a Weasley's arms. I made eye-contact with him and gave him a look that said _I will explain later._ He didn't look happy but nodded anyway. He went back to glaring at Charlie, whose arms I was still wrapped in.

I decided to end the staring match between the two. "Draco, do you have any idea where Lucius and Narcissa are? I do not want to worry them."

"No, maybe we should head back to the manor and wait for them there. We could escape this mess and get away from some _unsavory _people." When Draco said unsavory people, I knew he had directed it toward Charlie. I couldn't help but growl. How **dare **he insult my mate! Draco looked shocked at my growl and glare.

I calmed myself down slightly and said," I guess that it would be best to head back to the manor. Do you still have your portkey that your parents gave us? I have mine, but I think it would be better to go separately." He gave a nod, activated his portkey, and was whisked away. I was about to activate mine, but I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, and there was Charlie with a questioning expression on his face.

Charlie looked into my eyes for a second before asking," You are a Veela right?" I nodded because after my fire display it was more than obvious what Draco and I were. "I'm guessing that I'm your mate then. Only a female Veela's mate can calm them down in that state." I just stared at him with a shocked expression on my face. He saw my expression of shock."I like to study magical creatures and I studied Veelas not too long ago. For some reason, I thought I would need the knowledge soon. It seems as if I have found my reason then," he said with a small smile on his face.

I cleared my throat and responded," Yes you are my mate. I found out earlier during the game. I really need to get going. Will you owl me? I really must be getting back to the manor, but I want to get to know you more."

"Yes, I'll owl you. What is your name though?"

I looked at him second. "Can you keep a secret? You can only tell the people who you know won't tell anyone else." He nodded. I activated my portkey and said," Azalea Potter," before I was whiskey away. The last thing I saw was the surprised look on his face.

* * *

I landed in the foyer of Potter Manor only to be overwhelmed with a hug by Narcissa. She kept exclaiming that she worried that something had happened to her 2 babies. I was touched that she saw me as a daughter. I hugged her back assuring her that I was fine and so was Draco. I looked over Narcissa's shoulder and saw Draco and Lucius enter the room. They rushed over and joined our hug.

After a while, we broke apart and headed to our rooms to finally get some rest. It was around 5 A.M. already, and I knew that we all would be sleeping late the next morning. I changed into some new pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

Around a half hour later, I heard my door open. I turned and saw that it was Draco. He walked to my bed and climbed under the covers beside me. He reached over and hugged me to him. I knew that he wanted the comfort that I was okay after the attack so I snuggled into him and went back to bed, hoping that there would be a letter from Charlie when I awoke the next day.

**There you have it. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I should be able to update again over the weekend. **

**Wish me luck on my EOCTs that are the rest of this week. I hope that I get good grades on them. **

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. Your opinions matter so please don't be afraid to tell me them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I apologize for not updating in such a long time, but my classes this semester in school have been really hard. I hope that I will be able to update more often now than I was before, but don't be surprised if the updates have a bit of space between them. This chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I thought that I should update this chapter now and have a longer one next time. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Harry Potter.**

The next day, I awoke to the sunlight poring into my room. I sat up in my bed and looked around for Draco. I didn't see him anywhere so he must have already gotten up. I get into the shower and then dress in the outfit that I'm going to wear today. I'm wearing jean shorts with a flowy navy top. I slip some wedge heels on and put my hair into a braided bun. I check my reflection before heading downstairs.

As I head downstairs, I can hear people arguing. I follow the noise and see Draco and Lucius arguing in the dining room. When they see me enter, the argument stops, but I can tell that Draco is still upset about something.

"Is something wrong? What were you arguing about?" I ask curiously.

Draco answers. "Is something wrong?! Yes there is something wrong! Your mate is a bloody Weasley! I thought you understood that there was something fishy about the Weasleys!"

"That is enough Draco! Azalea can't help who her mate is. And the only fishy thing about the Weasleys is in the youngest two and Molly. I don't want to hear another word about this until after breakfast," Lucius demands. His voice is authoritative that Draco and I immediately sit at the table. I just now noticed that Narcissa is already seated. Mipsy pops in and places a plate in front of each of us. We all start eating in silence. Thoughts keep swirling through my head. What if something isn't right with Charlie? I won't be able to do anything because he is my mate. Awful scenarios keep flashing through my head and I'm only able to eat half of my breakfast.

Once everyone has finished eating, we make our way to the living room to have our meeting. I'm anxious to see what the people I view as family have to say about the situation.

I decided to be a Gryffindor and start the conversation. "Lucius, you said that we would discuss Charlie Weasley being my mate more today. Is there anything that I should know about?"

"You already know the majority of the facts from the book that one of your ancestors wrote. The next thing to do is inform Mr. Weasley that you are his mate and allow you to date him. This might be tricky because he is around 7 years older than you."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Charlie already knows that I am his mate. He figured it out last night after the Death Eaters attacked. He also said that he would owl me. He looked shocked when I told him my name."

Lucius blinked at me for a second. "Well that solves some problems. I think that the next step will be for you to meet with Mr. Weasley. He will most likely have some questions and will want to get to know the person that he will be mated to. If there isn't anything else than Draco and Azalea, you are free from lessons today. Go do whatever you want."

Draco looked like he was deep in thought. I grabbed his hand and steered him to the gardens so that we could talk in private. The gardens were probably my favorite part of the manor's grounds. In the center was a large fountain with lilies surrounding it. They were many different pathways in the garden and each path was separated by flowerbeds with flower imaginable inside them. The borders of the garden were made with towering hedges that allowed for some privacy.

I led Draco to a bench that was across from the fountain that had my namesake surrounding it. When I sat down next to Draco, he looked at me with an intense expression on his face and a determined glint in his blue-grey eyes. He grabbed my hand and then began to speak. "Azalea, does the idea of being with Weasley make you happy?" I nodded to him. "Then I won't say anything against this. As long as Weasley treats you right then I will be okay with him being your mate. I just want my little sister to be happy. But he better know to never hurt you of he'll have an angry veela on him." I had tears in my eyes by the time that Draco had finished talking. We had gotten close over the summer, but we never had a talk with each other that was this serious before. It made me feel all warm inside to know that I had someone who was looking out for me.

"Draco, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. But, if it would make you feel better, you can have the 1st go at Charlie if he makes me cry," I say with a small smile on my face. Draco grins back and pulls me into a hug. After a moment, he releases me.

"Okay, enough of this serious stuff. Let's relax on our day off from training." Draco looked thoughtful for a second before a smirk fell on his face. He stood up and looked at me before sprinting off and calling over his shoulder," Last one to the manor is a rotten egg!" Laughing, I pull of my heels and run after him.

**There you go. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I just want to say again that I will try to update more often. Please wait patiently for the next update. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. All of your opinions matter to me so I hope that you continue to give them. **


End file.
